Many musical instruments, particularly when played in large venues, employ, for example, ancillary equipment such as amplifiers. To provide the necessary connectivity between the musical instrument and the amplifier, a cable from the amplifier is attached to the body of the instrument. The musician will often move about on stage, sometimes a considerable distance from the amplifier to which his instrument is connected. In doing so, there is always a risk that the cable will become caught or stepped on and, as the musician moves, the cable may be pulled or jerked from the instrument. This may result in damage to the cable jack, the socket in the musical instrument, or both, as well as total loss of amplified sound.
Musicians have been known to drape the cable over their shoulders, or, in the case of a guitar, for example, thread the cable through the strap loop. These solutions provide a degree of protection by partially supporting the draped cable. The cable may, however, still slip when caught and detach from the instrument. Standard hooks attached to the instrument may provide further protection, but may not provide sufficient holding force to protect the cable from detaching when caught. In addition, a single hook may not accept the wide variety of cable sizes currently found on the market resulting in a poor fit between the hook and the cable and loss of holding force.
What is needed in the art of securing musical instrument cables is a way of providing a holding force on the cable which guards against the cable becoming disconnected from the instrument if it becomes caught and tugged or jerked, as well as providing for cables of varying sizes.